


Practical Xenobiology

by CViperFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Xenophilia, innocuous human food has aphrodisiac effect on alien biology, non-cisgendered alien, sex with a penis involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CViperFan/pseuds/CViperFan
Summary: Summary: Despite being of completely different species, two of the Paladin’s mothers become fast friends.  An unexpected chemical reaction brings them even closer.





	Practical Xenobiology

“So… what is this, exactly?”

Pulling the long-stemmed glass from her own lips, Colleen glanced across her living room sofa at the woman who’d spoken, who by any estimation was easily the most unique visitor to the Holt household she’d entertained so far: a nearly eight-foot tall alien with lilac-colored skin, pointed ears and two-tone hair.  And despite being one of the Galra, it turned out that not only was Krolia part of a secretive resistance group within the far-reaching Empire itself, but she was the mother of Keith, one of her own daughter Katie’s companions as a Paladin of Voltron.

It had been that last point in particular that had given Colleen a sense of kinship with Krolia, even for their wildly disparate backgrounds and species-- along with the same subdued but tenacious sense of curiosity that had carried her through her years as a member of the Galaxy Garrison, before she’d chosen to retire.  While the families of the other Paladins were affable enough with Krolia, there was a distinct sense of unease that settled over the others when she was present, in spite of pleasant conversation.  Not that Colleen could entirely discount their apprehension—it would likely be a long time before the human race would feel comfortable with the Galra, considering the absolute devastation they’d visited on Earth and the psychological toll of global, sustained occupation.

Still, it made her smile against her cup as she looked over at her drinking companion in this context—one of the dreaded Galra, easily powerful enough to crush metal with her bare hands—sitting with one leg tucked under her knee, dressed in one of Colleen’s old university shirts and a baggy pair of flannel pajama bottoms, holding her glass up and peering at it suspiciously while the burgundy-red dregs swished back and forth, dimly illuminated by the flickering of the nearby TV. 

“I told you before—this is wine.  It’s alcohol made out of fermented grapes.”

“Huh.  That’s one of your native fruits, yes?  Interesting.”  Despite having already drunk most of her portion, Krolia sniffed at the remainder, as if assessing the truth of this new factoid.  If Krolia ever got out of subterfuge as a profession, she might have been able to fake her way through a career as a sommelier.

“Do they… have that in… uh, space?”

Despite having become rather close to Krolia over the last few months, and spending much of that time making conversation over their differing life experiences, there was still a hint of caution in Colleen’s voice when she asked questions of the Galra woman—the thought of inadvertently restarting an intergalactic war over a misunderstanding was a bit far-fetched, but she’d grown up with enough old science-fiction stories that it wasn’t far from her mind all the same.  Appreciably, Krolia was very patient with her, and spoke with refreshing frankness.

“Well, noxyl is probably closest to your Earth whisky, except that whisky is much milder.  It’s the preferred drink of Galra rank-and-file, but it would probably kill any human—it’s still used as a machinery lubricant in some of the older cruisers.  There is one that’s made from yuleni fruits that are crushed and left to rot—they’re native to Rugara, a jungle planet—that takes nearly a thousand decophebes to ferment.  That’s worth a fortune.  I actually managed to get some once—a bit too sweet for my liking.”

“And wine?  How does that compare?”

“It’s… very strange,” Krolia admitted, even as she finally finished her glass.  “It’s fragrant and almost dry on the tongue.  Pleasant, but… is there… something else in here?”

“I don’t believe so… or at least, there shouldn’t be.”  At this Colleen picked up the bottle, peering at the label as if there might be something she missed on it.  “Much of the Earth is still devastated and what little wine we are getting is being supplemented with synthetic ingredients, so this is actually an older pre-war vintage.  It should be fine… Oh!  Maybe it’s having some sort of reaction with your body chemistry?  I can contact the base and see if there’s a medical expert on call—“

“I appreciate it, Mrs. Holt, but that’s really not necessary,” Krolia smiled.  “I don’t feel unwell, there’s just…. a sort of… anxiety, I suppose?  I feel…”  She trailed off as her eyes settled in Colleen’s direction, a moment longer and more intense than she normally would, before shaking her head quietly, her large hand brushing along her brow.  “Never mind.  It might be going to my head a bit more than I expected.”

“Well, even among humans, the effects of alcohol can vary dramatically.  Really, if you’re not comfortable with a doctor from the Garrison base we might be able to contact that Slav?  Oh, or with a blood sample I might be able to figure something out!  My field of study is limited to human biology and general chemistry, but I think Sam’s lab in the basement should point us in the right direction…”

“No, really, I... you don’t need to worry about me.  I think I’ll just take the guest room for the night and get some rest, if that’s all the same with—“

Colleen wasn’t sure exactly how it happened—she’d been so focused on Krolia’s apparent distress that she’d forgotten about the half-full glass in her own hand as she reached out to help her up—but moments later wine had spilled across the Galra woman’s lap and partly on her half of the couch.

“Ah!  I’m so sorry!” Colleen exclaimed, and before Krolia could reassure her that she was fine and it wasn’t a big deal, she had already gone to and come back from the kitchen, armed with a dishtowel.  “It figures—of all the Cabarnet Sauvignons I could have wasted…”

“Here—let me help.  You don’t need t--!” Krolia began before sharply inhaling as Colleen’s towel went from the cushion to her pajama bottoms.

“The couch is treated so it’ll be fine, but if I don’t start soaking them up now the stains will never come out of these clothes!  This is one of my favorite--…”

Colleen froze, blinking in surprise as she felt something decidedly warm and firm and… familiar in Krolia’s lap, obvious even obscured by the folds of the fabric and her towel.

“Oh.”

It wasn’t like Krolia to be self-conscious, but she was pointedly looking off into the room, the faintest hint of dark violet on her cheeks, apparently unable to move.

“I… I’m sorry, I swear this doesn’t happen,” Krolia finally managed, still unable to look Colleen in the eye, who finally pulled her hand and towel back from the Galra woman’s lap.  “I… oh, quiznak…”

“Why are you apologizing?”  Krolia blinked, clearly taken aback by Colleen’s apparent lack of shock, before the blonde woman continued.  “If anything, I’m the one who touched you without thinking about it.  I’m the one who owes you an apology.”

“It’s… not that.  It’s just… well, normally we Galra can control how our… er, sexual organs operate and adapt at will, but ever since we started drinking that wine, I’ve been… it’s… kind of been distracting me.”

“Huh.  I see,” Colleen managed.  She did her best to look up at Krolia, who still seemed mortified by the whole situation, even as she felt her eyes slide back to the more visibly defined bulge between the alien woman’s legs.  “I… suppose your body really is having a reaction to it.  I didn’t even consider the possibility of that before I asked you here…”

“N-no, don’t get me wrong—I’m glad you did.  I should… uh, probably just go to bed and it’ll be fine in the morning—“

“Can I see it?”

There was a beat as Krolia processed the request—delivered with startling directness—vaguely aware that Colleen seemed to be sitting closer to her side of the sofa than she was a moment ago.

“I’m… sorry?”

“Well… even if you’re feeling alright now, there could be more serious complications if you ignore this,” Colleen declared.  “I can’t in good conscience simply… let you do that without a proper check-up.  For your own good, of course.”

It sounded like nonsense even as she’d said it—as if she knew enough about Galra biology to even form a baseline to measure Krolia’s situation against—so it took both of them by surprise when Krolia finally answered.

“…Very well.”

 Unceremoniously, as if in a hurry to go along with the strange situation they’d found themselves in before she thought about it too deeply, Krolia pressed her shoulders back against the couch, lifting her hips up just enough to slide the wine-soaked pajama bottoms and a simple black pair of undershorts off her hips and down her legs, kicking them off abruptly before settling back in, now naked from the waist down.

Aside from her purple skin, Krolia was indistinguishable from any human woman in basic anatomical terms and skeletal structure.  Her hips were more slender than her broad shoulders, and there was a messy patch of dark hair just above her genitals, where a decidedly impressive phallus bobbed erectly out.  It was a deeper violet color than the rest of Krolia, noticeably wider close to the smooth and rounded head, and to Colleen’s astonishment it was dotted with small, firm bumps that seemed to congregate most notably around the back of the crown and the end of the shaft.  There was a firm-looking ridge that ran from the base of her penis down over a soft bulge underneath, and Colleen assumed that this covered Krolia’s vagina, and in their apparent absence externally, her testes as well.

The thing that left Colleen utterly transfixed, however, wasn’t Krolia’s anatomy itself as much as her scent, which became pronounced after her nethers had been exposed.  Galra pheromones, she assumed, due to her apparently involuntary arousal.  The musk noticeably tickled her nose, but wasn’t particularly pungent or acrid.  It was pronounced, but… not unpleasant. 

It occurred to her suddenly that she was staring, slack-jawed, and that Krolia had her eyes locked on the blonde the whole time, but less out of impatience or annoyance as if she was visibly concerned she’d lose her nerve.

“R-right, let’s… see what we’ve got,” Colleen managed with considerable difficulty, and Krolia nodded absently.  Sliding closer, she began to move her hand towards Krolia’s erection, before her fingers recoiled back slightly and she glanced up at the paralyzed Galra.  “Is… is it alright if I…?”

“…Mn,” Krolia mumbled, practically holding her breath.

As her fingers wrapped tentatively around Krolia’s shaft, she let out the smallest of gasps, followed by a shaky, shuddering exhale.  Colleen wasn’t sure what she’d expected but it really wasn’t that different from a human penis—it felt firm but yielding in her palm, almost hot to the touch and smooth, with the main difference being the bumps (Ridges? Spines?) that caught on her fingers as she began to stroke slowly up and down.

“Are these…” Colleen began, and then to illustrate her point ran her thumb along one of them, and was surprised to hear Krolia’s breath come out in staccato once more, “…Normal?”

“Y-yes.  Well, I mean… It… it varies between G-Galra.  Because there are… so many species that… the genes, they… um, tend to be… different.”

Looking up, Colleen could see that Krolia’s chest was rising and falling quite rapidly, sweat beginning to run down her face as she stared down at her pale hand, and in that moment Colleen had a bizarre spark of clarity.

She was sitting in her living room, buzzed ever so slightly from a glass and a half of vintage wine, with her hand wrapped around the dick of a towering, beautiful alien warrior. 

She’d had idle fantasies about exotic, mysterious aliens as a teenager, growing up immersed in cheesy science fiction-- fantasies she’d mostly forgotten about.  Yet here she was actually experiencing it.  And taking in the sight of Krolia right now: her half-lidded purple eyes, the tensing, powerful muscles of her arms and legs, the way that Alma Mater shirt had been a size too big for her but this amazon of a Galra barely squeezed into it…

Well, she certainly hadn’t intended the evening to go this way.  But if it was really headed the direction she was starting to feel and want for it to, she really couldn’t say she was against it.  Definitely not with Krolia’s scent starting to go to her head.

She could feel the atmosphere of the room growing tense, too serious, and hoping to ease the mood, Colleen made a half-hearted stab at a joke.

“Wow, you… heh, really got this hard just for an old lady like me, huh?”

“Wh-what?  No, not at all!”  Krolia’s surprisingly strong objection snapped Colleen to attention, and realizing what she’d said the Galra started to double-back, turning darker violet by the second.  “I… I only mean that I’d be like this even without the wine… I mean, you’re… quite attractive by human standards… wait, no, I don’t mean that as… as a bad thing—I was in a relationship with a human, after all—wait, um…”

Finally, pursing her lips, Krolia took a moment to collect her thoughts. 

“I just mean… relatively speaking, I’m… er, the old one here.  You’re… practically a youngster and… well… very beautiful…”

Colleen didn’t think it was possible for a woman like this to be ‘cute’, but she was pleased to be proven wrong, so much so she couldn’t help laughing just a bit.  Once her laughter had faded, Colleen felt cleansed—as if her hesitance and second-guessing had been wiped away.  Turning her attention back to Krolia’s dick, she gave its owner a decidedly more playful smile than before, and Krolia seemed to tense as she felt the energy of the situation begin to definitively shift.

“Well, in any case, it looks like there don’t seem to be any problems.”

“O-oh,” Krolia blinked, almost audibly disappointed.  “I… I didn’t think so.  That’s g—“

“That being said,” Colleen continued, and Krolia actually let out a little moan as the blonde woman’s grip tightened around her shaft, thumb running playfully along the ridges of the glans, “…I don’t think I can, in good conscience, leave you like this all night, now can I?”

Krolia just stared, open-mouthed, as Colleen gave her a wicked little grin as she leaned over, her face mere inches away from the hand wrapped around her now painfully throbbing cock.

“If you don’t like it… just tell me to stop,” Colleen whispered.

“Um… If I don’t like wh—!“  The rest of Krolia’s sentence died abruptly in a moan as Colleen wrapped her lips around the head of her dick.

The first thing that struck Colleen—aside from Krolia’s natural musk being far more potent with her face in the Galra woman’s crotch—was how wildly different those little ridges made what would have otherwise been a normal blowjob.  They dug into her tongue as she slid it along the shaft and under the edge of the glans, stimulating her mouth in a way she wouldn’t have ever considered before. 

The thought of those little bumps inside her, or sliding along any part of her body, made her squeeze her thighs together tightly as she fell into a steady rhythm.  Krolia was moaning quietly, her chest heaving as Colleen methodically covered every inch of her length: wrapping her tongue about the head, gently scraping her teeth along the underside, running her lips all the way to the base as her hand squeezed up and down. 

“Mwha?”  Krolia’s hips jerked and tensed and she seemed to visibly shiver as Colleen said something with her mouth still (deliberately) wrapped around her cockhead, tongue running playfully along the pronounced ridges of the crown.  When Krolia didn’t speak, the blonde woman pulled her lips away with a noticeable ‘pop’, gazing up at her with a smoldering smirk as she rested them on the underside of the glans instead.

“I said,” Colleen reiterated, punctuating each of her next words with a quick kiss on the sensitive patch of nerves, “Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stop?”

“N-no,” Krolia finally managed after a small eternity, her voice breathy and small as her clawed hands clutched at the arm and cushion of the sofa, the leather visibly straining under her powerful grip.  “Don’t s-stop.  Please.”

Colleen’s tongue darted out briefly along her lips as she slid Krolia’s dick back into her mouth, humming a bit as she blew her which only seemed to drive her crazier.  At this point, Colleen hardly needed the encouragement to keep lavishing this lovely alien cock with attention, but she’d have been lying if she’d said that Krolia’s little beg and her entranced reactions didn’t fill the middle-aged mother with a distinct sense of pride. 

She hadn’t continued much longer when she felt Krolia’s broad hands settle into her short hair and the tips of her claws dig into her scalp, suddenly but steadily prompting her to take Krolia even deeper, until she felt the head of her spiked cock tease against the back of her throat.  The abruptness of the gesture nearly made Colleen gag, and her fingers dug into Krolia’s muscular thighs as she did her best to look up. 

Krolia had her head thrown back, arms rigid as they held Colleen in place, and she was actually purring as she began to very steadily thrust her hips upwards into Colleen’s mouth.

Colleen was almost certain she came at that instant.

Relaxing as she felt Krolia’s passiveness begin to shift, Colleen reveled in the sensations of those ridges and the thick cock attached to them as the Galra woman began to fuck her face, every nudge of her protusion-covered glans against the inside of her throat sending a sweet jolt of pleasure right between her legs.  Krolia’s purring became more intense before her entire body tensed up and her mouth opened in an animalistic growl, sharp little fangs flashing as she finally came into Colleen’s mouth, the blonde woman somehow managing to keep up with the copious load, swallowing audibly even as some of her cum slid down the purple shaft.

Once she’d taken in enough, Colleen finally had a chance to breathe, gasping harshly as Krolia’s taste gradually sunk in.  Without even thinking, she slipped right back down to follow the trail of the cum that had escaped her, slurping it up obscenely off the Galra woman’s length and pelvis. 

It was absolutely delicious.  Salty and dense but with a hint of sweetness, and it left a strange sort of tingle as it had slid over her tongue and down her throat that left her head spinning.  If she’d been eager before, she felt utterly ravenous now. 

“S… sorry,” Krolia managed weakly, short of breath herself, looking flushed and sweaty.  “I meant to… say something but, well…”

“Well?”  Colleen teased with a lazy smile, giving Krolia’s dick one last kiss before she sat back up on the couch, this time sliding so close to the Galra woman that her still pajama-clad legs brushed up against Krolia’s bare thigh, their bodies mere inches apart as Colleen slid her hands along her strong shoulders and neck.

“It just… it felt so good.  It’s… it’s been a really long time for me.”

“Hmm.  Now that’s a real shame.”

Cupping the side of Krolia’s face, fingers tracing along her sharp jaw to her pointed ears, Colleen pulled her gently but insistently into a kiss.  Gradually, she felt Krolia melt into it, her clawed fingers running along her shoulder blades as she returned the gesture in kind.  Even as she pushed their tongues together greedily, Colleen moaned at the sensation of Krolia’s in contrast to her own—rough, almost like a cat’s.  She was definitely going to have to insist that the Galra woman return the favor on the oral sex later.

Sliding her free hand under the hem of the too-tight shirt Krolia was wearing, she savored the sensation of her firm, scarred abdomen, tracing slowly down to her penis, intent on rubbing her back to hardness, but…

“Mnn?” Colleen pulled her lips away from Krolia’s just enough to speak, her blue eyes remaining locked with purple as her hand cautiously assessed the situation.  “You’re… still this hard?”

“Well… Galra tend to have multiple orgasms,” Krolia answered simply.  “With the wine as a factor, however, I… really don’t know what this means exactly.”

“Really now?” The blonde woman’s eyes lit up dangerously, and with another little smirk she pulled away from Krolia and stood up.  “I suppose that means my work isn’t done just yet.  Can’t be helped.”

With that, Colleen hastily slipped off her matching pajamas, followed by a mismatched bra and panties, before climbing back onto the couch, though more specifically onto Krolia’s lap.  She caught Krolia staring as she moved into position, violet eyes flicking over her still firm breasts and the sharp outline of her pelvis, and that little twinge of pride came back with a vengeance.

“…We’ll just have to fuck until you can’t keep it up, won’t we?”  Colleen whispered right into Krolia’s ear, and the dreamy little gasp she let out made it clear she’d noticed the hand moving her dick so that Colleen could grind her dripping wet labia right against it.  She bit her lip as she slid it against herself, her anticipation rising as the raw heat and the ridges of Krolia’s alien anatomy teased her sensitive folds and clitoris.

“W-wait,” Krolia muttered, sending Colleen out of her lust-induced haze for a brief moment.  “We… we shouldn’t.” 

The blush on her face and the way she continued to dig her fingers into Colleen’s hips certainly didn’t convey that she actually wanted to stop, but Colleen humored her, slowing her pace.

“…You don’t want to?”

“It’s… it’s not…” Krolia shuddered pleasurably as Colleen moved again, shutting her eyes tight as if to focus her scattering thoughts.  “Wh… what about your husband?”

“Sam?”  Colleen sighed, but less out of a building sense of guilt than irritation.  “It’s alright.  You don’t need to worry about Sam.”

“But… you have a family,” Krolia continued.  “I have Keith.  I mean… maybe we should think about th—

She was abruptly cut off as Colleen took her face in both hands and kissed her again, hard and deep, until the tension melted out of Krolia and all she could do was kiss her back.  Pulling her lips away, but planting a small peck on Krolia’s as she went, Colleen looked down at the reclined alien, giving her a surprisingly tender gaze considering the circumstances.

“Krolia.  I’m telling you, it’s okay.  Just trust me.  Now… I’ll ask you again and if you’ve changed your mind, that’s fine.  Do you want to stop?”

It felt like a small eternity before Krolia’s breathing calmed enough for her to properly answer.

“…No.  I…” she swallowed, before gazing intently up at the blonde.  “…I want to fuck you, Colleen.”  Lifting her hips up, she reached below herself to grasp Krolia’s dick again, repositioning it so the tip nestled right between her folds.

“Good answer,” Colleen teased as she lowered down, abruptly impaling herself on Krolia’s length.  The pair responded to her penetration with a mutual gasp, Krolia’s nails digging firmly into her partner’s pale thighs while Colleen tensed, failing to hold back a moan through a bit lip before she slumped forward, hands catching herself on strong purple shoulders and her face sliding into the crook of Krolia’s neck, breathing hard.  “Oh, fuck,” she managed after a beat, her barely perceptible shuddering and the telltale scent of her arousal making it clear that she’d come the second Krolia was inside her.

“…Are you okay?”  Krolia sounded concerned, but not deterred, and Colleen wanted this too much now to let her think even for a moment she was having second thoughts.

“I-I’m fine, it’s just… you’re… wow…”  Colleen could tell she was starting to babble, but those ridges that had settled right into her g-spot were making it hard to be coherent.  “Let me just… give me a second.”

It did only end up taking a moment—during which both women were painfully aware of how their bodies were mashed together, sweat and heat mingling pleasantly, the nearby television still the only source of inconsistent light in the room—before Colleen began to move, pulling herself up before sliding back against Krolia’s pelvis, repeating the motion until she found a steady rhythm, punctuated with their combined grunting and breathing.

If Krolia’s dick in her mouth had felt great, being inside her vagina was on a completely different level.  Between its size making it fit snugly between her walls and the bumps steadily teasing her in ways she never had been before, Colleen reached her limit quickly, propelled further as Krolia lowered her head to one of her bouncing breasts and sealed her lips firmly around a nipple, sucking and biting it firmly.  

“Colleen… you feel so… so fucking good,” Krolia muttered breathlessly as she disengaged, purring once again before locking the blonde in her powerful arms and coming, her jaw set in a silent scream as she hilted herself inside Colleen and poured her load in.

Just as blowing Krolia had been a wholly different experience from intercourse, the sensation of the alien woman coming inside her vagina was far outside of anything she could have been prepared for.  The pleasant, buzzing tingle she’d felt as she’d swallowed Krolia’s jizz was magnified ten times over in her, and if she’d seen from the outside how wantonly her body responded—tensing up, arching back, clawing pathetically down Krolia’s spine as she practically howled like an animal—she might even have felt the slightest tinge of embarrassment amidst overwhelming, mind-cleansing pleasure.  Letting out her breath, Krolia realized she’d been holding onto Colleen so tightly there were visible marks where she’d broken the skin, along with teeth indentations on her pale breast.  Colleen was panting, coming down from the high of Krolia’s orgasm, when the Galra woman spoke quietly.

“S-sorry.”

“Damn.  If you did… something wrong, you won’t hear… me complaining,” Colleen teased, her eyes bleary and hair matted with sweat.

“It’s just… you’re… really driving me crazy,” Krolia admitted, blushing just a bit.  “I… I’m having a hard time… holding back.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

“…Krolia.”

“Mn?” The alien woman mumbled as Colleen cupped her face between her hands, her own mere inches away as she spoke softly but with absolute certainty.

“Don’t hold back.  I want you to fucking take me.”

The directness of Colleen’s request visibly threw Krolia for a loop, her purple eyes growing wide as she stared up at the woman in her lap, still penetrated by her cock.

“C-Colleen, are you su—“

“God, yes.  I’m absolutely, completely certain.  Fucking destroy me until I can’t move.  Show me how powerful the Galra really are.”

Krolia was silent for only a moment longer, staring pensively at the eager Colleen, before her lips twisted into a confident smirk, flashing her fangs as she eyed the blonde hungrily.

“Well, if you insist…”  Without warning, she suddenly stood up, Colleen yelping in surprise as Krolia held her up with clawed hands firmly pressed into her hips, Colleen’s legs instinctively hooking around Krolia’s waist.  “Just remember, Colleen—you asked for this.”

Colleen shivered at Krolia’s total change in tone—demanding but still oddly affectionate and playful—before she brought them together again by abruptly thrusting her hips forward and slamming her ridged cockhead directly into Colleen’s g-spot.

Without thinking, Colleen wrapped her legs tightly around Krolia, arching as she dug her nails into those strong shoulders, before Krolia steadily pulled out and firmly hit the exact same spot with her dick again.  Colleen moaned loudly, eyes rolling back as Krolia smirked at her, quickly establishing a brutal pace as she came repeatedly.  It didn’t take long, well after Colleen had already lost count of how many times she’d orgasmed, before Krolia announced her third load of the night with a low growl, never slowing her motions even as her thick jizm poured out of Colleen with each thrust.  Once she’d finished—still just as hard as when they’d started—Krolia pulled out of Colleen, holding her curled-up form into the air for a moment before turning her around so her back was flush with the Galra woman’s chest, the hard nubs digging into her even as Krolia’s dick returned inside her vagina, the altered position making Colleen moan wantonly as she felt those now familiar nubs and ridges in new places within her walls.

“Well?  Has your scientific curiosity been satisfied now, Colleen?”  Krolia’s tone was playful but harsh and mocking, fulfilling the role that Colleen had encouraged her into in a way that made the blonde shiver, but the experience of being fucked senseless by a Galra had left her babbling and incoherent.  Nevertheless, Krolia seemed to have a clear sense of what her partner wanted.

“What’s that?  You need more convincing?”  Colleen felt her heart run wild as Krolia’s big, strong clawed hands slid into position—one nestling into her short blonde hair to establish a firm grip, the other teasing up, between her breasts, until it settled meaningfully around her throat.  Krolia chuckled darkly into her ear as Colleen wrapped her legs back, settling loosely around Krolia’s thighs, arms curled back.

“Don’t you worry.  I’ll teach you all about Galra strength first-hand.”

Supporting Colleen’s weight with her arms, Krolia steadily pulled out of her until only her ridged cockhead remained, then as she began to thrust inside, tightened her grip in both Colleen’s hair and around her neck, choking and holding her firmly up at the same time.

Colleen was in heaven.  Krolia would loosen her grip just enough for her to breathe freely after a few moments, but compensated by pulling harder on her hair and speeding up her thrusts, which hit against her cervix with the same brutal precision as before, all of it accompanied by the lurid wet sounds of her still cum-filled pussy being claimed repeatedly by Krolia. 

“You know,” Krolia mused as she hilted herself in Colleen again, choking her firmly as she filled her once more, “…you can take my dick almost as well as Keiths’ father did.  You humans really are something special.  In fact… maybe I should keep you on my ship.  A nice little source of stress relief on missions.  I don’t think you’d object much to that, would you Colleen?”

Somehow, even in her blissed-out haze, Colleen managed to whine pleasantly and tighten up just a little bit around her, which caused Krolia to chuckle.

“I didn’t think so.”

Pumping steadily in contrast to her more viciously quick motions before, Krolia came inside Colleen yet again, this time wrapping her mouth snugly around the back of her pale neck and digging her sharp teeth in, hard.  Colleen twitched violently as she hit her peak, completely helpless in Krolia’s implacable grasp, before going completely limp, groaning weakly as Krolia placed a gentle kiss where she’d viciously bit her mere seconds ago.  She had the sense of Krolia walking before being released, placed carefully back onto the couch, her overfull cunt leaking onto the fabric as Krolia stood over her, that incredible dick of hers still proudly erect.  Even with her strength nearly completely gone, Colleen felt herself lean forward as Krolia stepped closer, threading a hand gently through her short hair and guiding her lips back to the object of her desire, which she kissed and licked reverently, dimly registering how exquisitely well their combined juices mingled and buzzed on her tongue.

“I’m about at my limit, but I think I’ve got one more load for you, if you can handle it,” Krolia said softly, to which Colleen responded by laying back against the cushions, spreading her legs and parting her still cum-soaked labia.  Giving Colleen a fond little smile, Krolia settled down on top of her, the sweetness of the kiss she left on her sweat-soaked forehead contrasted directly with the unceremonious way she began to drill herself into Colleen, giving her a proper mating press into the couch as she pushed her legs back against herself.

After driving in and out of Colleen a few times, Krolia slid completely in, huddled over her before switching her technique.  Instead of pulling back, she jerked forward with short, quick movements, repeatedly slamming her dick against Colleen’s womb.  Even exhausted and more sated from a single night of sex than she’d been in a long time, the blonde still managed to squeal for her partner as she wrapped her hands around her neck and back, weakly clinging on as best she could as Krolia continued to effortlessly wring orgasms out of her.  Finally, Krolia came to an abrupt stop nestled snugly against her cervix, and as she released one final time, she pulled Colleen in for a deep kiss, teasing her distinctively rough Galra tongue inside her soft human mouth, greedily swallowing her whimpers and moans of pleasure.

After a few still moments, filled with nothing but their respective labored breathing as the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion set in for both of them, Krolia’s face came to a rest in the crook of Colleen’s neck, but as she began to withdraw from her human partner, she felt fingertips dig feebly but insistently into her hips.

“Mmm… don’t… pull out…”

“Sorry,” Krolia whispered, an incredulous chuckle in her voice.  “…I really don’t think I can keep it up anymore.”

“…s’okay…” Colleen mumbled dreamily, her eyes already shut.  “Let me just… feel you in me… a little longer…”

 “It’ll probably retract on its own soon,” Krolia admitted, but made no move out of her current position, rather settling in against Colleen, hands finding purchase in the small of her back as her legs relaxed, hooking loosely around Krolia’s own ass.

“I—“ There was a long, almost comically exaggerated yawn from the blonde woman, her fingers threading lazily through Krolia’s short hair. “…I don’t… mind…”

Colleen didn’t stay conscious much longer after that, and treated to the sound of her gentle snoring and the distinctive pulse of her heartbeat through her chest, Krolia drifted to sleep soon after her.

 

* * *

 

 

When the light around her became too difficult to ignore, Krolia forced her eyes open, and the headache that accompanied cognizance instantly made her regret it. 

She had been hung over only one time, long before she’d become a Blade, and while this wasn’t anywhere close to the debauched evening she’d once shared with a few of her fellow Galra officers in terms of sheer head-splitting agony, it served as an unfriendly reminder all the same.  Wine, as it turned out, was no joke after all.

Shifting off part of the blanket (had there been a blanket when she’d gone to sleep?), she gradually took in the pieces of evidence that last night had in fact happened:  her discarded pajama bottoms, now visibly stained burgundy, a mostly unfinished green-tinted bottle of alcohol set further back on the nearby table, the man with a greying beard walking into the living room—

\--Wait.

“Oh!  You’re awake!”  Sam Holt greeted her politely, as if a half-naked alien woman crashing on his couch was a completely normal event in the Holt household.  For Krolia’s part, she went completely pale, her hangover forgotten in a rush of panic and long put-off guilt.  “Colleen was just wondering if—“

“Nothing happened.”

Sam blinked, slowly lowering the coffee mug he’d been nursing from his lips.

“I’m… sorry, what was—“

“I mean… I didn’t—well, I mean… we… um… I swear, this isn’t… y-you see, it was the wine, it kind of… well, I guess it has some sort of effect on Galra physiology, because otherwise I would have never—“

“Ohh, you mean you and Colleen?” Sam finally deduced, and even seeming to notice the renewed look of shock on Krolia’s face, continued.  “She told me this morning when I got back from the Garrison.  It sounds like you two got pretty carried away last night,” he finished with a laugh.

Krolia just stared at him, utterly confused by his reaction, before Sam took notice of it.

“What’s wrong?”

“You… you mean you aren’t… mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”  He seemed genuinely puzzled for a moment, before his eyebrow quirked up in realization.  “Wait… Colleen told you about us, didn’t she?”

 

* * *

 

 

“An ‘open marriage’?”

“That’s right,” Colleen replied with a smile, pouring a bit more sugar in with her creamer-lightened coffee and stirring it with her spoon.  Krolia had joined her in the kitchen (after getting a new pair of pajama bottoms), and was currently eating a single piece of toast, one of the few human foods she’d had that she was certain wouldn’t interfere drastically with her normal bodily functions.  “Even when we were dating, we knew we wanted to commit to each other long-term, but our jobs always put us away from each other for months, even years at a time.  So we decided to trust each other and be honest if we got involved with an outside partner.  It used to be a pretty looked down-on practice but over the last century it’s become fairly common.  At least, among humans…”

“No, it’s… there’s a similar custom among Galra, though marriage is less common in general,” Krolia answered.  “I just wasn’t sure since… well, Keith’s father was the only human I really knew before I came back to Earth, so I didn’t exactly get the chance to, um… study the local customs.  But I wish you’d told me that before.”

Colleen looked a bit sheepish as she took a spot at the table beside Krolia, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, brushing over the puncture wounds where Krolia had bitten her.

“Sorry about that.  To be fair, I really didn’t… plan for the evening to go like that, and by the time it was happening, well…”  She laughed a bit shyly, and Krolia found it difficult to be annoyed with her.  She’d gotten swept up in the momentum just as much as Colleen had, and after all… it wasn’t as though she regretted it. 

Krolia wasn’t prepared when Colleen’s hand came up to her face and turned it just enough that they were looking at each other, but she didn’t resist as the blonde woman brought them together in a kiss.  A long one on the lips, followed by a shorter peck. 

“By the way… you were really incredible,” Colleen told her, looking at the taller alien woman with unmistakable fondness in her eyes.  “I know it kind of makes me a bad friend when you’re just looking for people to relax and talk to, but… if you want to have a more… intimate sort of friendship, we could…“

“I’d like that,” Krolia cut her off—perhaps a bit too eager than she should have been—before continuing awkwardly.  “I mean, if… you want to…” she managed between breaths as Colleen began to kiss her a little more, lips sliding along her jaw to the curve of her throat.

“Glad you feel the same.  Because I really need to pay you back for every single time you made me cum last night.”

Krolia gasped as Colleen’s hand had already slipped under the drawstring of her pajama bottoms, eager fingers teasing out the edge of the firm ridge that marked her now-exposed vagina.

“You remember… how many?”

“No.  But I guess I’ll just have to make you lose count,” Colleen teased as she slid her fingers in a little deeper, and Krolia’s gasp in response made it clear she was on the right track.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fic in a while but this struck me a while ago and I just had to put it down haha. Trying out AO3 finally, we'll see how this goes!


End file.
